Date
by BooksRHot
Summary: Mai coughs up the courage to ask naru out on a date. MaixNaru 4ever! Slight: AyakoxTakigawa, MadokaxLin
1. Chapter 1

Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.

'Mai, tea.'

'Hai!!'

I nodded. Personally, I'd wait for a please but debated against it. Probably because I'll never hear it or I'll just get insulted. This day is too good for a bloodbath. Mornings like today are pretty normal. My boss, Kazuya Shibuya, also known as narcissist Naru, orders tea every morning. He never changes the usual greeting. If he did, we'd think he would be like possessed or something. This to my knowledge is definitely impossible.

I don't call him Naru for fun… oh no, he's Naru because he's a narcissist, so in control, 17 yrs. Old, and he has an IQ of who-knows-how-high. Wait…….. Did I mention that he's good looking? With his blue eyes, tall and lean body, and an I-don't-ever-crack, so-don't-dare-try-me attitude? Now….. What kind of girl would fall for a boy like that? sigh sad to say but girls like me. And just about every girl he hasn't spoken to yet. Why? Because he doesn't tolerate people not on his level. Which, trust me, is a lot. But, I do know that he doesn't like me back. That's for sure. He has Masako. Who has everything a girl wants. Fame, fortune, and a man in black. (Naru) Tonight, she'd probably invite him in a restaurant, overlooking the valley. 'oooohhhhhh… Naru-chan, don't you just love the view…' it hurts me to think of this.

'Mai, TEA'

I should be getting back to work.

As I hurry to fix Naru and Lin's tea, I remember that tonight is Christmas Eve. Great. my mood suddenly dampens. I then went to Lin's office and hand him his tea and fruits.

'Thanks. Taniyama-san' Lin said without tearing his eyes away from the computer screen. I swear. Something's wrong with Lin. It's probably because he stayed with Naru far too long.

'No problem. Lin-san' I then went to Naru's office. Put down tea and no longer waited for a reply. For a moment there, I thought I saw a surprised look in his face; nah, must have been my imagination.

Just when I came out, Ayako, bou-san, and Masako came filing in. (talk about timing.)

'This place is not a party house.' Naru said just about to go to the kitchen.

But Masako however was not worried, seeing her beloved, tripped, and landed graciously in his chest.

_You are so dead, Masako. _

Now that would be pretty easy, wouldn't it? Too catch Naru's attention. But I'm not that forward. Even if I did try, he probably would just insult me. sigh. See how my life is?

'Yo, Mai. What are you doing tonight?' Bou-san came up to me and asked.

'Are you going on a date?' Ayako followed suit.

While Masako was holding his hand, Naru secretly listened to the conversation regarding Mai.

'Nope, I'm not going anywhere tonight.'

I seriously pity myself. 16 and still a loner. But really, I can't help it if the guy I like doesn't like me back.

'Then I'd love to take you out.' Bou-san said, only to piss Ayako off and Mai knew that.

Thwack!!

'She's too young for you, you old idiot!!' Ayako said angrily while Bou-san was rubbing the sore spot on his head.

Naru's POV

'Naru-chan, how would you like to go to dinner with me tonight??' Masako giddily asked.

Normally I would say yes, but hearing Mai had no date, I debated against it. I'd have cursed the monk and kill him if needed, when Ayako hadn't beaten me to it first. Yes, I'm a loner, I don't show my feelings, and I don't care much about others. But with Mai, I can feel my control losing from my grasp. I denied it at first, pretended not to think about it, but then, I couldn't stop it anymore. I stood back and allowed my feelings for the brunette grow. Now, I can't stop thinking about her.

'So Naru-chan, how about dinner?' Masako asked. Pulling me out of my reverie.

'Not today, Hara-san.' I said. I knew everyone's eyes were on me. Even my usually stoic assistant, Lin (who stepped out of his room when he heard the noise.), was watching. Particularly Mai.

Mai's POV

Nani?? Masako's face was that of sadness and regret. Though it bothers me why Naru, rejected Masako's offer to dinner. Their faces… oh gosh their faces…

Ayako looked totally surprised. Takigawa looked happy, while Lin snickered.

(Lin+emotion shocking)

I probably look happy, no, not happy, pure dazzling.

'Well, see you later. Ayako and I are going somewhere!!' Takigawa said and I smiled.

Since Masako already left after that encounter, no one was left than Naru, me, and Lin.

This is my chance……………………………………

'Ne, Naru-chan since you're not going anywhere tonight…………………….

(after a very, very long pause)

…………………..would you like to go to dinner with me??'

I fidgeted nervously. You can't blame me. Trying ever so hard not to look at his deep, blue eyes, and failing miserably.

'See you at six.' Naru said and walked away.

But not before I saw the smile that played on his lips. Then again, it must have been my imagination……………

Yup, this day just gets better and better…………………………………

Author's note: next up: The Date

So did you like it? It's my first fanfic and I really don't know what to do. Pls. tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Date

A/N: thanks so much to those who reviewed.

Please tell me what you think. Flames can burn, but they are ever accepted.

Chapter 2: Madoka, my hero.

Great. Just great. Things are definitely not turning the way I wanted it to be.

Sure, Naru agreed to go out with me but I never expected this.

_Not once._

Ding!

Yes! 5:00. time to get ready with my date with Naru. I know you're thinking that it's impossible for Mr. know-it-all hottie to go out with me, but we're going on a date, Date, yes, oh, yes DATE.

And on the process, rejecting Masako.

I still have a chance!! I know it!!

GO ME!!

Though I have this nagging feeling that something's wrong, and someone's watching me.

So, should I wear jeans or skirt??? Hmmmmm…

I arrive in SPR ten minutes before six, (the fact that I'm early for once scares me.) wearing denim jeans and light green shirt, with no make-up, just powder. Oh, and concealer for my eyebags. I have huge, HUGE eyebags. Prior to my boss forcing me to work at night.

But………. I still love him. Sigh.

The sight that greeted me had me near puking.

Ugh. Ugh. ewwww.

There was Masako, in a deep blue kimono practically drooling over Naru, (who looks hot, by the way) in black, as usual. She's flirting with my date! Damn her.

That's it. I'm asking Lin to make a hitogata representing Masako and curse her.

'Naru-chan, shall we go?' I sidled closer to the group, and I swear, I could see the look of fury on Masako's face.

'We have to wait for Lin; he's coming by the way.' I have to hand it to him. For information like this, he said it calmly, almost too calmly.

_What?_

_What?_

_What the fucking hell did you just say??_

_Okay, I am spitting MAD…._

_Lin is not supposed to come. It's just supposed to be me and you?? _

_NARU why?_

I notice Masako trying not to laugh. Her sleeve to the rescue.

_BITCH_

'And whose idea might this be?' I said smiling fakely.

'Hara-san's of course' he said acting nonchalantly.

Wha- how close are they? Why did he listen to her?

Masako's POV

Why did he have to go with Mai?

I thought I had no chance left, but……………….

Why would he bring Lin??

That is unless he didn't like Mai and just felt sorry for her.

A pity date. That's it

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Mai's POV

I will murder her.

'I heard that you two were going out tonight, it would be pretty boring for Lin if he was left alone. So maybe he should come, after all this is just a friendly date.' Masako said smugly.

Ugh!! Darn it.

At this point, I was already thinking which knife to use while stabbing a celebrity medium.

'But, who told you?' I was practically itching to go to the kitchen and see my cutlery sets.

'I heard it from Ayako, who heard it from Bou-san, which was told by Madoka, who got it from Lin.' Masako said relishing every moment of this torture.

Okay, new rule: No more telling secrets to ANYONE in this place.

Argh! Who knew Lin would gossip?

'uh, well I'll just go get something.' I drabble.

No one answered. Naru was busy reading a book, not caring at all. While Masako was busy……. well, looking at Naru.

Great.

I have to figure something out. Hmm. Who would go out with Lin?

_I have an idea_. (note the flashbulb on her head)

Ring!! Ring!!

Masako already left, and we were walking outside the building when we heard a voice.

'LIN, MAI, NARU………………..'

Lin absolutely stiffened, but how come Naru looked not the least bit fazed??

Madoka, my hero.

'Are you going somewhere? Lucky you. I don't have anyone to go with.' Madoka sadly said.

'Lin-san, why don't you go with her, it's sad to see her alone.' I said ever so sweetly.

Meanwhile I was trying to push him to her direction.

There was a glint in her eyes and Lin was pure livid.

How come Naru is not affected, in fact I think he looks happy. I MUST be sleepy.

'why thanks Lin-chan' Madoka grabbed him by the arm.

'Have fun you two……………………………………………………..'

It's just Naru and Me.

Naru and Me

Naru and Me.

Madoka's POV

These two kids.

Naru called too. For me to take Lin somewhere. Mai called after him, 2 hours later.

It seems they both want Lin to stay away. And I'm more than happy to help.

What Mai and Naru don't know is that someone is observing them.

And no, it's not Masako.

I'm so sorry. I know that the date between Naru and Mai should be here but I didn't know what to write. I promise. Next chapter. Also, I know that this chapter is not that good. Please forgive me. Pls. tell me what you think of it. Thanks to those who reviewed!!


	3. Chapter 3

Date

A/N: I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last chapter.

Pls. review. Flames can burn, but they are accepted.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.

Chapter 3: The problems in going to a date.

'What if he's gonna rape her?' Bou-san whined.

'Don't be so hyper; oh crap, I broke a nail!' Ayako said while examining her nails.

'Isn't this illegal?' 19 yr. old priest: John pleaded.

'NO!!'

(yup, you got it right, miss koneko.)

'There's this hill, and it has a great view- let's go there.' Mai said shyly, folding her hands.

'If I must.' Naru said without emotion inflicted, but his actually enjoying the view, which is Mai.

Mai took Naru's hand and entwined it with hers, which surprised Naru. A Lot.

Actions must speak louder than words because………………………….

Mai couldn't help it and cuddled closer to Naru, which made him put hi hands around her.

This, shocked Naru to a certain degree.

Somewhere between the bushes…………………………. Lies Masako and Yasuhara.

'oh no! They're going to kiss?!?!' Masako said while peering on her binoculars.

'darn Naru.' Yasuhara muttered out loud.

Hearing this, Masako turned to him and said,

'Nani? Since when did you fall for Mai?'

'she's just so…ugh! Why am I telling you this?' Yasuhara said.

Masako snickered but had her sleeve to the rescue.

Meanwhile, behind the trees…..

'AAACk! He's leading her to a motel!!' Bou-san exclaimed.

THWACK!!

'old men these days….' Ayako whined.

'Are you calling me old??"

'Maybe, Maybe not.' Calmly said by Ayako.

'uhmmm guys, I think they need privacy.'

John was doubtful about this scheme but seeing as how they threatened to tie him up, put him on edge.

'Shut UPPPPPPPP!!'

At this, John just sweat dropped.

(man, how hard is it to have a date? Sigh)

'we're here! We're here!' Mai squealed! Running forward.

They sat down at the hill together, looking at the view.

'it's so nice, isn't it?' Mai said serenely.

'it's okay.' Naru said in response.

'awwwww… why can't you appreciate nature's beauty? Mai pouted, looking up to him.

Naru lost control. He put his hand on Mai's hair, pulling her forward.

Just when they were about to kiss………………………………………………

'**STOP!!!!'**

Masako and Yasuhara got out from the bushes, while Bou-san and the rest appeared from the trees.

Masako grabbed Naru farther while Bou-san and Yasuhara held Mai.

Ayako laughed while John was wondering why Masako and Yasuhara were here.

'Naru-chan's going to kiss me first!' Masako yelled.

"Naru how COULD you!!' Bou-san accusingly said.

'What is the meaning of this? Naru said relaxed. His cool interior intact though inside, his fuming. And boy, do they know it.

'Uh-oh, we're in trouble.'

A/n: thanks to those who reviewed. Though this chapter might be too OOC and dramatic. Pls. tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.

O0o0oo00o0000oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 4: Kissing is overrated.

Naru's POV

'I will see all of you. Tomorrow. SPR. 6:00 AM.

I am mad, angry……….. No. that doesn't add up. I am spitting furious.

I don't care often, but this, is downright annoying.

First, Masako won't go away. She's pretty, talented, and young but….. She's just not Mai.

Second, Bou-san will NOT leave Mai and me alone. He's not even her family.

Third, Yasuhara……….fancies Mai. **Mai**. My Mai. (Uh, assuming much, Naru?)

O0o0oo00o0000oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Naru's thoughts: My mai, my mai, my mai, my mai, my mai, my mai, my mai, my

Naru's brain: narcissistic overdrive

O0o0oo00o0000oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

'But, but, but my beauty sleep?' Ayako whined.

'We will discuss about your behaviour tonight.' Naru replied smoothly.

_How Naru does his calm face, really I wonder. Mai thought._

'And we didn't even get to kiss' mai mumbled bitterly.

'tsk. Tsk.' Masako smiled, but had her sleeve to cover it.

Mai walked home, waving her arms like a zombie.

'I think she's possessed.' John said worriedly.

O0o0oo00o0000oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

SPR 6:00 am

Lin and Madoka, noticing the change in temperature and Naru, stood together rigidly.

'Explain.'

_Naru said it so relaxed, like as if he doesn't care, but then, he wouldn't be doing this, wouldn't he? Masako thought sadly._

'Wellbecausekissingleadstoanother!!' Bou-san said worriedly.

Naru understood but the others didn't.

'Can you repeat that?' Madoka intervened.

'Be-cause kiss-ing leads to a-no-ther.' Bou-san said pronouncing everything.

'He should know.' Ayako said laughing while the poor monk blushed.

Um….. Is he talking about……………..that? Mai thought as a vision (use your vivid imagination) appeared in her mind. At this, she blushed sooo red, that Naru couldn't help but comment,

'Mai stop blushing; you look like a kid.' Naru said ever so heartlessly.

Yup, he's still as narcissist as ever. Mai thought while clenching and unclenching her fists.

'Rest assured, I won't be sleeping with Mai anytime soon.'

OH NO. OH NO. Did he just say that?? Did that just happen??

And if you look hard enough……. You'll see

Lin secretly smiling and Madoka………….. Shocked?

Masako and Yasuhara practically slaving in the floor

Bou-san with murderous intent and John feeling awkward

And……… Ayako looking at her nails.

O0o0oo00o0000oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Naru's POV**

'Mai. Tea'

Mai was about to stand up, when Yasuhara went over her and said nervously…

'ah ano……'

'What is it, Yasuhara-kun? You know, you can say anything you want to me.' Mai said. Somehow wondering.

I am pissed. Doesn't Mai know what Yasuhara is doing?? He's asking her out?? _Yasuhara-kun. _Just how close are they? Is Mai really that dense? (mean Naru)

'Well ok. Will you go to dinner with me?' Yasuhara said with courage.

'uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh' Mai muttered stalling for time.

'I'm afraid she won't be able to, Yasuhara.' Naru answered for Mai.

O0o0oo00o0000oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lin's POV

Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. 'She won't be able to.' Why not I wonder?

Naru to the rescue. Figures, he will never let any guy go out with Mai.

It's quite obvious that Naru's mad. Well, who wouldn't be? He was stalked on his date and… he didn't get to kiss his long time obsession… Mai. If he ever found out what I'm thinking, I'd be dead by now.

This is going to be quite interesting.

O0o0oo00o0000oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

'Huh, why not, Naru?' Yasuhara and Masako tensed.

'Because, when you (looking at everyone) disturbed my date with Mai, she owes me another' Naru said effortlessly.

'Nani?! She does?' 'Everyone yelled mostly Masako, except Lin though.

'I DO?' Mai was shocked.

'Yes' Naru said while walking over to Mai and Yasuhara.

'uh, Naru….

But Mai couldn't finish her sentence………..

Because at that very moment,

Naru bent down and kissed Mai, Pecking on her lips.

Mai gasped and Naru slowly pulled back.

NO one said anything.

Masako was clutching her heart like she'd been stabbed or something.

Bou-san was paralyzed, still- shocked or whatever.

Madoka was appalled.

John and Ayako were smiling…. Well, Ayako maybe, John was agape.

Yasuhara shivered.

'Cheeky Naru, what was that for? Ayako was the first one to speak.

'I believe Mai owes me a kiss.' With that, he walked away but before he could make it to the door, Naru looked back and said:

'Mai, see you at six, and any of you (looked at the rest) don't dare follow.'

And with that…………………

Chaos broke out.

O0o0oo00o0000oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: I know the kiss was ugly. I'm sorry, you can't blame me, I'm only 13.

Thanks to those who reviewed in Date! Sorry if the update took so long! Classes

Just started. Anyways. Thanks to those who reviewed!! Was it too OOC?


End file.
